The Lore Library
The Lore Library documents the myths, legends and folklore surrounding RaPWNzel and her Tower. This section is sure to intrigue, entertain and enlighten - whether you’re new to the Tower or a loyal subject. Many of The Lore Library’s pages have faded or been lost over time. However, dedicated individuals have taken it upon themselves to recover, restore and preserve these priceless scrolls. Entry #006 – Jeshrod It is commonly known that RaPWNzel’s real name is Jeshrod the Conqueror (also referred to as Jeshrod the Destroyer). How RaPWNzel came to be named Jeshrod has been recounted many times over: Legend has it that on an early and sunny afternoon, RaPWNzel was sat in her window, looking out over her land. The sunlight shone down upon her face and the summer breeze flowed through her luxuriant hair, but her moment of solitude was interrupted by a seagull. It quickly became apparent that this was no ordinary bird, but a legendary seagull whom had travelled 539 miles from his home in Saffron Cove to visit the fair RaPWNzel. The two discussed important business until the sun began to set - it was time for the wise seagull to return to his home. Naturally, there has been speculation surrounding these events, but no common person truly knows what they spoke of that day. All that is known is, before leaving, the seagull had dubbed RaPWNzel ‘Jeshrod the Conqueror’. It is possible that this great honour has ties with at least one of the many mystical prophesies of Saffron Cove. To this day, many enquire as to Jeshrod’s birthname. This, unfortunately, has long since been forgotten or is one of the Tower’s best kept secrets. Entry #049 – Pamela Pamela is a docile, yet often mischievous, otherworldly being who takes up residence in the Tower. Very little is known about this entity but it is believed that RaPWNzel knew Pamela well-before she left her physical form. Many have debated the likelihood that Pamela was not human, however, witnesses have reported that Pamela takes on a humanoid form – sightings are very rare and even more so outside the Tower. Nevertheless, as folklore has it, Pamela is believed to be the mysterious force behind RaPWNzel’s apparent agelessness. How this is achieved is presently unknown but Pamela is believed to have either shared the secret of eternal youth with RaPWNzel, or is somehow willingly revitalising RaPWNzel’s life force. Entry #080 – Lord Lava Lamp page is presently being restored Entry #102 – Trolls Though primarily a land of harmony, prosperity and tranquility, the Tower has come under siege on a few occasions in recent years. Upon investigation, RaPWNzel’s scouts discovered a troll camp had been erected nearly overnight, just a few short miles away from the Tower itself - in the deepest part of the forest. While their numbers are large, their ambitions remain unclear. Nevertheless, RaPWNzel, being seasoned in combat, singlehandedly fought off the invaders with her trusty fryingban (see Entry #105). These skirmishes, though occasional, drew RaPWNzel’s attention away from her more pressing responsibilities and she knew she needed a change of strategy. This led RaPWNzel to knight the very first generation of Modquerors (see Entry #108). These individuals are tasked with the honour of protecting the Tower and its people. Entry #105 – The Fryingban page is presently being restored Entry #108 – The Modquerors Also known as the ‘Knights of the Tower’, the Modquerors are a group of individuals that undergo arduous training and survive many a daunting task before being handpicked and knighted by RaPWNzel herself. Their one objective: protect the Tower. Upon attaining knighthood, each Modqueror is bestowed and armed with their very own replica fryngban (see Entry #105), forged by RaPWNzel herself. Troll activity (see Entry #102) has been on the rise within recent years but they are simply no match for these battle-hardened men and women. Among these high-ranking individuals, there is one elite,legendary warrior known as ToraTenshi the Ever-Vigilant. Trolls flee before her very presence as it is said that the gleam of sunlight bouncing off her majestic armour has turned even the hardiest of trolls into pure stone. Entry #153 – The Power of Pee page is presently being restored Entry #208 – Cookies at Midnight page is presently being restored